yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KidProdigy
The games' release date Yo. Just wanted to tell you that the games' release date is June 11th, you can check out the trailer here. Now you can edt the part on the Yokai Watch article where it says "It is also currently unknown when the video game will be released." (I would've done it, but I can't for some reason). --GouenjiShuuya'123 and Talk page: GouenjiShuuya'123 You're welcome~ Yeah maybe If I watch the series, I may contribute here~ --GouenjiShuuya'123 and Talk page: GouenjiShuuya'123 Similar KidProdigy. I'm heard about Yokai Watch. The Yokai Watch was similar to Pokemon and Digimon. Samueljoo (talk) 13:30, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Please , If you going to delect any page I created on Youkai Watch then recreate that page Right aways with better info yourself . I mean , Everytime I visit here , I find nothing but a main page . So Please , start adding page with information or let others add a page . Pleaseeeeee . Don't delect any page if you're not going to recreate the page right away !!! The motto of Wikia.com is Anyone can edit . Are You Still Active? I know enough Japanese to understand what the games say, and with your help, we could build this wiki. Are you still active? DinoTaur 03:02, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I'll see what I can do. Tell me if you need anything. :) DinoTaur 11:37, May 11, 2014 (UTC) 21:03, May 12, 2014 (UTC)Ibyf99 (talk)If My Article was that bad then why won't you write a better one Yourself ! All you been doing is delecting other people's article ! Ether Write an Article yourself Or let others do it . Someone who doesn't even try to write an Article himself doesn't have the right to tell if other people's article is appropriate or not .Ibyf99 (talk) 21:03, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Ibyf99 (talk) 21:23, May 12, 2014 (UTC)Then don't delect an article unless you going to write an better one Ibyf99 (talk) 21:23, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I would like to contribute to this wiki but all the articles I have written so far have been deleted. Why did you delete them and if the reason was they weren't good enough, could you give me advice on what a nice article would look like? -- 03:17, September 27, 2014 (UTC)uzzy123 Could you please help the Yokai Watch wiki again? I can't do all of it by myself.OhJay (talk) 13:29, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey KidProdigy! I am new to this wiki but, I know a lot about yokai watch. I can translate as well so I can really help out on this wiki. There are some changes I wanted to make like Jibanyan's chart because the base power and the sorcery were wrong. I am also going to start editing alot of characters in the introduction and the powers and abilities. Do you think I should also put the Yokai watch busters stats? After all, when 3 comes out, the busters game will also come but seperately. I'll try my best for editing this wiki all I could! Also, I think that if yokai watch comes out for America, people would want to post their parties online too so, may you make a page on this wiki for that? If you can, that would be awesome! If there was something you want me to do, make sure you put it on my talk page as well. Thank you!- Youkai Maniac Hey! Thank you so much and sure thing! Haha yes 'Deathblow' or 'Finishing Move' are essentially what those special attacks are. xD Gurerurin (talk) 21:31, May 11, 2015 (UTC)Gurerurin Hello KidProdigy! Wanted to talk about the wikia. I am pretty sure my co-worker The Blue Rogue let you know I would be contacting you regarding this community. A couple of quick questions. The poll you are running on the main page, suggests what we refer to as a 'fork'. It is when users from a community take information and move it off site to non wikia location. That poll is a year old now. Is this something you intend to do? If not, then can we replace the poll with something else? My other question has to do with your navigation bar changes, I noticed of course that it is modified from our global version. I am curious as to the reasoning behind this and if you would mind if I changed it back to our standard design. Thanks! Pinkachu (talk) 22:33, May 21, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks for the reply. I fixed the navigation bar (removed the hindering css) and added content to it. I removed the poll on the mainpage and replaced it with an RSS news feed so that you would still have information there. The feed doesn't show in mobile but for desktop users, they can enjoy the latest Yo-Kai Watch news. You can always replace with other content of course if desired. I reduced the font size for your announcement at the top of the mainpage because it was interfering with your welcome message. I also filled out your page with relevant categories. This took a bit as I am not familier with Yo-Kai Watch but content in this page is nessesary in order for users to find your wikia articles when using our free mobile apps . : I noticed that your twitter feed for the wikia on the mainpage has not updated for almost a year. Do you have access to that twitter account? If not, it may be something you will want to replace with something more current. Maybe a box with minimal information regarding the release scheduled next year, or a video. Just a couple ideas. Pinkachu (talk) 22:43, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Hey there KidProdigy! I had some really important stuff I wanted to talk with you about concerning the wiki, but I can't find any way to contact you other than your talk page. Hopefully you're still active! If you can just drop a line, and we can talk a bit. Great job on this wiki so far, I'm really loving it! GolgothaAvante (talk) 22:09, June 29, 2015 (UTC) bie bie i dont speak perfet english an i don´t knew Something to add to the wiki? On wikimon, they list subspecie/varients on digimon such as agumon and black agumon so maybe we should have something like that for the different colored yo-kai?? Frogss (talk) 02:54, July 24, 2015 (UTC) I'm only helping out until Yokai watch comes out and I will help out later after a while. Hey. I am soooo happy that there is a Yo-Kai Watch wikia. This is my first time willing to edit anything so I made an account! Katie and Komasan (talk) 21:41, November 8, 2015 (UTC)Katie_and_Komasan